The Girl Who Lived?
by Pokemongirl91
Summary: Emily Potter is the Girl Who Lived. She lives with her Uncle Sirius, her twin brother Harry and their houseelf Kreacher. She finally gets to go to Hogwarts. What adventures will Emily and her friends find? Follows all 7 books with minor changes. AU book 3 disragard. Ron Bashing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Girl Who Lived?

Ch.1 The letters

My brother Harry and I are playing Wizard Chess when we hear a voice yell. ' Emily, Harry your letters are here.' I hear my Uncle Sirus yell from the kitchen. We both look at each other. I run down the stairs and I race into the kitchen, Harry at my heals behind me. Uncle Sirius hands me my letter. I open it and read it out loud.

Miss. Emily Potter

The Smallest Bedroom

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

London, England

Dear Miss. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizerdry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later then July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I look up at my Uncle Sirius with a wide smile. 'We're finally old enough to go to Hogwarts!' I yell as I do a happy dance with Harry around the kitchen. ' Em we get to go to mum and dad's school.' Harry smiles at me.

'Shh.' Uncle Sirius says as we hear screaming. I go into the hall with him as Uncle Sirius shuts the curtains on his mother's portrait that hangs in the hall. 'How many times do I have to tell you two not to scream like that?' He snaps turning to us. Harry and I look at each other.

'I'm sorry guys , I just wish there ws a way to get her off the wall.'

' Well I guess since you have your letters I guess we should go to Diagon Allay to get your school suplies.' Uncle Sirius says grabing my letter from my hand. ' Lots of school books you two will need.' he mumbles to himself. 'What kind of animal do you guys want to bring?' He asks us handing me back my list. ' A cat.' I say right away.

'Okay,Harry what kind of animal do you want?' Harry looks at the list and looks at Uncle Sirius and I. ' I would like an owl.' He says after a couple of mintues.

' Uncle Sirius,Can we go to Diagon Allay today?' I ask him really exiticed. Uncle Sirius breaks into a huge smile. ' Of course we can.' He leads us over to the fireplace and we use Floo Powder to get to the Leaky Caldren.

...

' Is that Sirius Black I see?' I hear a voice from the bar area. ' Tom how are you?' Uncle Sirius walks up to the bar. ' It's been a while would you like a drink?' Tom the barman says to Uncle Sirius. He shakes his head. ' Have to make sure these two get the Hogwarts suplies.' He turns towards Harry and I. Everyone gets up and wants to shake our hands. 'Miss Potter, how wonderful to meet you.' After a few minutes Uncle Sirius takes us through to the Allay.

We head towards Flourish & Blotts to get our books. Uncle Sirius goes up to the front desk. ' We need 2 copies of

The Standard Book Of Spells Grade 1

A History Of Magic

Magical Theory

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

Magical Drafts and Potions

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection'

We get our books and pay for them. Uncle Sirius shrinks them down so that it is easier to carry them.

' Black.' We spin around and I see a man dressed in black robes heading towards us. ' Snape what brings you here on this fine day.' Uncle Sirius says chuckling.

' So these are the Potter Twins.' Snape says looking us up and down. ' So about to start your first year at Hogwarts I'm guessing?' He says with a frown.

I am frightend of this Snape man. Harry answers him though. ' Yes sir my sister and I are going to be first years.' I nod somewhat shaking.

' Emily,Harry will be your Potions teacher at Hogwarts.' Uncle Sirius says putting his arms around us. ' So is at least one of you good at Potions or are you two as thickheaded as your father.' Snape says with a frown.

Uncle Sirius pulls out his wand and points it at . ' Never insult the kids again or you will have to face me.' He says backing away from .

Snape walks back down the street and we head to our next stop.


	2. Chapter 2

The Girl Who lived

Ch. 2

The Train Ride

' Okay today's the day.' I say to myself. It is September 1 and the day Harry and I go to Hogwarts. I have my trunk ready and packed. I am sitting in the kitchen having a glass of apple juice and some toast with eggs. Uncle Sirius is reading the Daily Prophet while having a cup of coffee. I am really excited about today I can hardly wait until we leave for Kings Cross.

' Uncle Sirius will I make friends?' I ask him between bites of egg. Uncle Sirius puts down his paper and looks at me. ' Emily if your anything like your mother you will make friends like that.' He smiles at me. 'Is there any mean teachers at Hogwarts?' I ask him. Harry looks up at me and goes back to his eggs.

' Well you've met Snape, but old Minnie is nice but very strict. She teaches Tranfiguration and is the head of Gryffindor House. ' Uncle Sirius takes a sip of coffee. He looks down at his watch. ' It's 10:30 , we should head over to Kings Cross.' Uncle Sirius drains the last of his coffee and walks into the hallway. Harry and I follow along behind him. We grab our trunks and wheel them outside.

We walk to Kings Cross,Uncle Sirius turning into a dog once in a while to chase the birds. We get there with 10 mintues left to get onto the train.

' Okay Harry, Emily you just have to walk into the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 to get onto the train.' Uncle Sirius says wheeling my truck into the path he just said. I grab onto the handles and I run towards the barrier. I am waiting for the crash but it doesn't come. I look around me and see families and students all around. I look behind me and I see Harry and Uncle Sirius with Harry's trunk.

Uncle Sirius helps us get our trunks onto the train. I see a family with red hair nearby. I smile at the youngest boy. He waves and smiles at me. I step back onto the platform. ' Hi i'm Emily Potter.' I say holding out my hand. ' Ron.' he says shaking my hand. ' Oh Ron I see you made a new friend.' his mum says.

' Hi, I'm Emily Potter.' I say sticking my hand out for her to shake it. She smiles and she shakes my hand. 'My twin brother is around here somewhere with my uncle.' I say looking around. I spot him talking to a girl with bushy brown hair. Harry catches my eye and they walk over to us. ' This is my sister Emily.' He says pointing at me. ' Harry, this is Ron.' I say pointing to Ron.

' Hermione.' the girl with bushy hair says. ' Should we all sit toghter?' I ask the group. Harry and Hermione agree and so does Ron. ' Bye Uncle Sirius.' Harry and I call out as we step onto the train. He smiles and waves at us. ' See you at Christmas.' I yell out the window. The train starts to move. The 4 of us sit toghter. ' So were your parents wizards?' Hermione asks us.

' Mum was muggleborn and dad was halfblood.' I answer her as I grab down A History of Magic from my trunk. ' I'm muggleborn.' Hermione says. ' Pureblood for me.' Ron says. ' So you guys support any quitch teams?' Ron asks Harry and I. I shake my head. ' It's manly Uncle Sirius and him that care about sports.' I say nodding towards Harry. ' Emily thinks all sports are boring.' Harry says with a giggle.' I don't know what Quitich is.' Hermione says . Harry and Ron spend a halfhour explaining the rules of the game to Hermione.

' I'm more into studying and learning than flying in the air chasing after balls.' I say as I open my book. ' I'm into studying too.' Hermione says. I smile at her.

' What house do you think you will be in?' I ask Hermione and Ron. ' My whole family has been in Gryffindor, so Gryiffindor for me.' Ron says. ' I think Gryiffindor or Ravenclaw for me.' Hermione says. ' Me too.' I say looking up from my book. ' Gryffindor for me.' Harry says. I smile.

' Uncle sirius has taught us alot about the different subjects already.' Harry says. ' Yes I am already skilled at potions and Herbogey.' I say. ' well it helps he made you your own potions lab in the house.' Harry says. I smile.

The door slides open and I see a blond haired boy standing with two other boys. ' So I heard that the potter twins were on the train.' He says with a snier. ' What do you want malfoy?' I say rolling my eyes. ' Coming to check on you Princess.' He says walking away laughing. I get up to close the door when another boy comes in. ' Have you guys seen a toad, I've lost mine.' He says pink in the face. We shake our heads. ' Come on Hermione ,we will help him look.' I say grabing her hand. ' So what's the deal with that malfoy boy?' she asks me. ' He's our uncle sirius's 2nd and he comes from a family of dark wizards so Harry and I both hate him.'

We walk up and down the train mutple times with Neville. It starts to get dark outside. ' We should go change Hermione.' She follows me back to the comparement and we kick the boys out to change into our robes. We pull into the station and we hear a voice that says ' First years over here.' We walk towards the sound of the voice.

We see a big man holding a landren. He leads us to a big group of boats. ' 4 to a boat.' he says. The group of us get into one of the boats. We see a castle in the distance. ' Wow.' I say to the group. We stop at a set of stairs and we climb then then walk into a small room. I see a teacher with a bun in her hair and green robes.

' The first years Prof. Mcognall.' the big man says waving towards us. ' Thank you Hagrid.' she says.

AN:

Thanks to everyone who read my story. I have ideas for each chapter up to chapter 7. Just one question for my readers though. Who should Emily be paired with in book 3?

Neville

or

Ron

Put your answer in your review. Thanks again for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Update

I am still writting TGWL. I am about halfway through writting chapter 3. I have been busy over easter weekend. I should have chapters 3 and 4 done by thursday, friday at the lastest.

I have 2 questions for everyone.

Emily's house

Gryffindor or Ravenclaw

Ron or Neville or other.

vote for both questions please.

Thanks again


	4. Chapter 4

The Girl who lived?

Ch. 3

The Sorting and the First Feast

The Professor that wears the green robes called for our attation. ' In a few minutes I will lead you to the Great Hall and once there you will be sorted into your houses. ' Your houses will be like your family, your trumpts will gain your house points, any rule breaking will cost your house points. '

' The houses are Gryffindor,Hufflepuff,Ravenclaw and Slytherin.' She says looking around at the group. ' Each house has a history with the school, at the end of the year the house with the most points will gain the Inner House Cup.' She turns around and leads us into the Great Hall. The group of first years follows her into the Great Hall.

'It's looked be like the sky outside.' Hermione whispers to me when she catches me glancing at the celling. ' Showoff.' I hear a voice behind me say. I turn around and I see Ron and Harry laughing at Hermione. I roll my eyes at them with a frown. I look at the front and I see Prof. Mcgonagall holding a rolled up piece of parchment.

' When I call your name you will come and sit on the stool and put on the Sorting Hat and it will choose your house. '

' Hermione Granger.' I smile at Hermione as she goes up to the front and tries on the Sorting Hat. It takes a couple of mintues to put her into Gryffindor. Ron moans behind me. ' Will you just shut up.' I hiss at him. I clap as Hermione goes over to the Gryffindor table. ' Harry Potter.' Prof. Mcgonagall calls out.

I smile at Harry as he makes his way over to the front of the room. The Sorting Hat and Harry argue for a bit about Harry going into Slytherin but in the end he ends up in Gryffindor with Hermione. 'Emily Potter.' Mcgonagall calls out. Everyone turns to look at me. I hear whispers about me as I make my way over to the front of the room.

' Another Potter eh?' The hat says in my ear. ' You would be good in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.' The Hat says to me. ' Where to put you?'

We go back and forth talking for a few minutes and then the Hat says.

'GRYFFINDOR' It yells out.

I take off the Hat and I am smiling as I sit beside my brother and Hermione. 'I'm so happy we are all in Gryffindor.' I say to Harry and Hermione. A few mintues later Ron joins us at the table.

Prof. Dumbledore stands up at the head table and says ' Tuck In.' I see food all across the table. Chicken, Potatoes, Ham, Corn,Carrots and all kinds of things. I grab some chicken and potatoes and corn.

Harry looks at me and gives me a hug. ' We did it sis , we made it into mum and dad's house.' I feel tears in my eyes. I close my eyes and open them again. I hear Hermione talking to Ron's brother Percy about the first lessons tommorw.

'Hi Emily.' I hear a voice say. I look up and I see Neville sitting across from me. ' Hi Neville, food's good right?' I ask him. He nods. ' So you still have Trever?' I ask him grabbing some ice cream. ' Yes, he's right here in my lap.' he says looking down. ' You should have brought a cat like me.' I say smiling. ' My uncle bought me trever when I got my Hogwarts letter.' He says putting his elbow into his plate. ' umm Neville.' I say grabbing his arm and moving it for him.

He turns bright red and avoids looking at me the rest of the meal.

We head upstairs with Percy leading us up to the dorms. He is going over the main rules of the house. I feel very sleepy and full of food. We got into the girl's dorm. ' So I think someone hs a crush on you Emily.' Hermione says to me as we get changed into our pj's. ' What Neville?' I turn to look at her. ' Oh come on he was just being nice and talking to me.' I say looking out the window.

' I saw him blushing when you moved his arm.' Lavender says getting into her bed. ' That doesn't mean anything.' I say getting into my own bed. ' Just you wait Emily.' Lavender says. I roll my eyes and wait until the other 3 are asleep. I get out of bed. I walk down to the common room.

I see Harry looking out the window petting my kitten Honey. ' Hey.' I say sitting down beside him. ' Couldn't sleep?' He asks me. I shake my head. ' Hermione and Lavender seem to think that Neville likes me.' I tell him. Harry bursts out laughing. ' Gee thanks for your support bro.' I say pouting. ' Sorry Em but it's true Neville told me as we were getting ready for bed.' He says.

We chat for a bit then head to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The girl who lived?

AN: Sorry for the delayed update. I share this laptop with my 4 year old and I was having some writter's block. I will be updating at least once a week from now. Ron will be the bad guy in this story. Most of this story will be cannon with the expection of a few things. Please Rate and Review.

Chapter 4

First Breakfast

I wake up really early the next day. I look over at hermione and I see she is reading 'Hogwarts A History.' I smile at her. ' You want to get some breakfast?' she asks me putting her book down. ' Sure just let me get changed.' I change into my robes and I brush through my long red hair.

Hermione and I head down to the common room. I see Harry and Ron sitting with Neville in the chairs by the fire. I give Neville a small smile. He turns red and looks away from me. ' So I wonder what classes we have this moring?' Hermione says to the group. ' Why should we care about classes?' Ron says to her. ' Because that's why we are here to get a magical education.' I snap back at him.

' Ron, Emily's right.' Neville says to him. ' Isn't that why we are here?' He adds. Hermione nods in agreement. Ron just sighs as he heads out of the poriet hole. The rest of us follow him. ' I can't stand him.' I say to Harry as we walk down to the Great Hall. ' Why do you hang out with him, he insults me and Hermione all the time.' I add as we reach the Great Hall.

' Because he's my friend.' Harry says sitting down beside Ron. ' Boys.' I mutter under my breath as I sit down with Hermione and Neville. ' So I wonder what our first class will be?' Neville says as he grabs some eggs. I shrug as I see Prof. Mcgonagall coming with the class schedules. She hands Neville, Hermione and I ours. I look down and I see we have Potions first thing after breakfast. Neville looks pale. I nudge him with my shoulder. ' What's wrong?' I ask him. ' I'm afraid of Prof. Snape.' He says turning red.

I hear someone laughing behind me. I turn around and I see Ron standing beside Harry. ' Your afraid of ?' He says to Neville. Neville looks down at his food. ' Your serious?' Ron says. Neville doesn't say anything to Ron, he just plays with his food. I stand up in front of Ron. ' Why are you so mean to us?' I ask him pointing at myself, Neville and Hermione. ' Why do you have to be a bloody jerk to everyone, The Sorting Hat should have put you in Slytherin since you act like one.' I scream at him. ' You are nothing but a bully.' I yell. ' Emily, I'm sure he didn't mean it.' Harry says touching my arm. ' Your really definding him.' I say to Harry. ' You call this jerk your friend?' I snap at him breathing hard. Prof. Mcgonagall comes over to us. ' Mrs. Potter why on earth are you screaming in the Great Hall?'

'Because of this bloody jerk.' I say shoving Ron. ' Mrs. Potter ,detention with me after classes are over for the day,meet me in my office.' I look at her. ' You too Mr. Weasley.' She adds to Ron. ' Prof, that is unfair she started it when she yelled at me.' Ron says to her. ' I wouldn't have to if you hadn't laughed at Neville whe he said he was afird of Prof. Snape.' I snap at him. ' Well he's a big baby he is.' Ron says laughing. ' I will be writting to your mother and your godfather Mrs. Potter.' Prof. Mcgonagall says as she leads him away from our group. I sit back down with Neville. Harry sits beside me. ' Emily you really shouldn't have done that.' Harry says to me.

' Well he's a jerk to us and why do you insit on being his friend Harry you see he's a a bad person why hang out with him.' I ask him standing up. ' Comeon Hermione and Neville let's go to class.' I say leading them away from Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

The girl Who Lived?

Chapter 5.

First Lessons

I am walking down to the dungens with Neville and Hermione. I am still fuming about my fight in the Great Hall with Ron. ' How could that bloody jerk say that?' I turn to Hermione. ' Look Emily I know your angry with Ron but you need to focus on Potions.' She says to me trying to calm me down.

' Honsetly Hermione I just want to rip his head off I'm bloody pissed.' I say taking a deep breath. ' Hermione's right, Emily you need to calm down. You don't want Snape to take points from Gryffindor do you?' Neville says to me as we walk into the classroom. I see Harry sitting with Ron at a table. Harry waves to me . I give him a look as I sit down beside Neville. I turn to the front of the room where Prof. Snape is standing.

He takes roll call and when he gets to Harry and I he makes a comment about us. I feel the blood rising in my body. ' I hope that the potter twins aren't like their father just as foolish.' He adds.

I look straight at Snape. ' Excuse me Prof. but my brother and I aren't like our father.' I say standing up. ' Uncle Sirius has been teaching me potions since I was 7.' I say to him. ' I have a natreal talent like my mother Lily.' I add sitting back down. ' Mrs. Potter you have lost your house 20 points now get to work before it becomes 50.' Snape says pointing his wand to the blackboard. ' You have 1 hour to make a Swelling Solution. ' He sits at his desk.

' I know how to make one of these with my eyes closed.' I tell Neville who is sitting beside me. ' Can you grab the Lacewing Flies and the Unicorn Horn? ' I ask Neville as I put the caldren on the fire. He nods heading over to the student stores. At the end of the hour Snape comes around to check the potions. Neville and I get full marks. We high five each other as we clean up our table. Out of the conner of my eye I see Ron sulking with Harry. I smile As Neville and I meet up with Hermione outside the classroom.

' Why are you such a know it all Granger?' I hear Ron say to Hermione. I walk over to them. ' Ron why are you such a jerk?' I ask him. ' Oh hey Potter sticking up for your Mudblood friend?' He says laughing. I lose it and something inside me breaks. I lunge at Ron and I takle him to the ground. I punch him in the face muptile times. I feel someone dragging me off him. ' LET ME AT HIM!" I scream.

' Emily you are coming with me to headmasters office.' I hear a voice say. I look up and I see Snape with his hand around my arm. ' Potter, Weasley, Longbottom , Granger come with us.' He says to the group. Snape leads us to Prof. Dumbledore's office. I hear voices behind the door. Snape opens the door.

I see Prof. Dumbledore sitting with Uncle Sirius and a women with long red hair. ' Severus' Prof. Dumbedore says to him. "Ronnie.' the women yells out. Ron rushes over to her. ' What Happened?' Prof. dumbledore asks us with a stern voice. ' He called Hermione a Mudblood so Emily beat him up.' Neville and Harry say. Uncle Sirus looks at me. I nod frowning. ' I'm sorry Uncle Sirius. you told us to stick up for our friends and When he called Hermione a Mudblood I lost it. ' I say taking a deep breath. ' YOU DID WHAT TO THE POOR GIRL?' The women yells at Ron. Ron just mumbles under his breath. ' Mum she was showing off that she could do her potion better then everyone and it's annoying.' He says looking at Hermione.

' So you don't call someone a Mudblood .' Ron's mum says. ' You say sorry to the poor girl.' She says. ' Sorry Granger.' Ron says to her. Hermione nods ' Can I go now ?' Hermione looks at Prof. Dumbledore. He nods. ' Harry, Neville could you walk her to Tranfiguration?' They nod and leave. He turns to Snape. ' Thank you Severus you may go now.' He says to snape. Snape leaves. He turns to Ron and I.

'Now i'd like to know what has been going on?' He asks us. ' I heard about your fight in the Great Hall this moring and now you two are fighting.' I look at my feet. ' If he wasn't such a arse then I wouldn't have to fight with him.' I say sitting down next to Uncle sirius. ' He called Hermione a showoff and a know it all.' I say. ' The Sorting Hat should have put him into Slytherin since he's a arse like Malfoy.' I say looking at him. 'Well she should be punished.' Ron's mother says. ' What about him?' I ask Prof. Dumbdore.

'She beat me up.' Ron says to him. ' Emily you will have a weeks detention with myself.' Ron nods looking sumg. Ron and his mother leave. I shake my head. ' Well keep out of troble Emily.' Uncle sirius says to me. ' Your one to talk sirius .You and James causing troble around the school. " Prof. Dumbledore says to him. ' emily you should be getting to class.' Uncle sirius says to me. I nod leaving the office. I head to Tranfiguration. I get through the rest of the day without getting into troble. I head to Prof. Mcgonall's office after classes.


	7. Chapter 7

The girl who lived?

Chapter 6.

Mountian Troll

AN: I am having a time jump here to about late October. Ron will not be in the troll part but Neville will be in his place. I will most likely have alot of time jumps in the first book. The next chapter may be Christmas not sure yet. Rate and Review. I have figured out the couples now but i'm not saying anything yet. Sorry for the short chapter next will be longer.

' I am so tired of that jerk.' I say to Neville. We are sitting in the Great Hall eating dinner. I am complaing about Ron to Neville. 'I still don't get why my brother has to be friends with him.' Neville shrugs and goes back to his food. I sigh looking at my plate. Someone knocks into me. I look up and I see Hermione in tears. I get up and run after her. I chase her into a girls bathroom. ' Hermione what's wrong?' I ask her standing beside the sink. ' That jerk called me a know it all.' She says between sobs. I put my arm around her.

' Don't worry about him.' I say grabbing a tissue from my pocket and handing it to her. ' He's just mad because we are the best first years in the school.' I say laughing. Hermione smiles at me. ' You okay now?' I ask her. She nods. I hear a loud bang behind me. I turn around and I see a huge Mountain Troll standing in the door way. Hermione runs under the sink. I run into a stall. I see the troll heading for Hermione. I hear a bang and Harry and Neville in the doorway. ' Hermione are you okay.' Harry asks her. ' EMILY WATCH OUT!' I hear a voice yell. I look up and I see the troll standing over me with it's club in it's hand.

I wake up in the hosptil wing. I see Harry sitting beside me in a chair. I see he's holding my hand. ' Harry.' I say. He looks at me. ' Emily thank goodness your alive.' Harry says wrapping his arms around me. ' Okay let go bro.' I say. ' Where's Neville and Hermione?' I ask him. ' Class , Really I should be in charms but Prof. Flidwick let me skip class because he knows your in here.' he says with tears in his eyes. ' How long have i been out? I ask him. ' 3 days.' He says. ' Madam Pomfry says you have to stay here.' A voice says. I look up and I see Uncle Sirius standing over my bed. ' How did-' He cuts me off.

' Prof. Dumbledore.' He says hugging me. ' Need air.' I say as he lets go. ' Wait Harry I missed-' ' We won by 150 points.' He says to me. ' Kinda hard to watch when your knocked out.' Harry says. ' Okay this girl needs rest.' a voice says. I see Madam Pomfry coming over to me. ' Harry you should get to class.' Uncle Sirius says. Harry nods leaving. Madam Pomfry gives me a potion to drink. I take it. ' This is gross.' I say. ' Well dear you need to take it and you can go back to your dorm tonight.' I nod. She walks away and leaves me with Uncle sirus. he shakes his head. ' What happened to me?' I ask him. ' From what I was told you were trying to hide from the Troll and it attacked you, Neville brought you here and ran to get help for Harry and Hermione.' I feel my cheaks turning red when he brings up Neville. Uncle Sirius looks at me.

' Aww does someone have a crush?' I smile. ' Does Miss Emily have a crush on Neville Longbottom.' I smile even bigger. ' Yes I love him and I know i'm too young for a crush but he's my hero , he saved me from the Troll.' I say sighing. Uncle Sirius laughs at me. ' Your not to young your father loved your mother the mintue he laid eyes on her when we were on the train at age 11.' he says. ' It took him 6 years to get her to love him back.' I smile. ' You look just like your mother at that age. ' he says to me. ' Tell you what kiddo, I like Neville he's a good kid , i'll invite him and his grandmother over for christmas dinner.' he says standing up. ' You would do that.' I say tears in my eyes. Uncle sirius nods. ' Emily I look at you and your brother like your my own kids.' he says to me. ' I would die for you and your brother if it came down to it.' He says leaving.

End of Chapter 6.


End file.
